This invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the vertical height of a component, such as the vertical height of a footring of a seat.
A variety of footring adjustment mechanisms are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,407 issued Feb. 24, 2004 to Lin discloses a footring with a cam attached to the hub of the footring that may be rotated to selectively lock the footring on its supporting shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,563 issued Oct. 30, 2012 to Tsai discloses a footring with a threaded hub that threads to an externally threaded collet sleeve to selectively lock the footring on its supporting shaft.
Another height adjustment mechanism suitable for use with a footring would be advantageous.